catechismfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander the Great
Alexander III of Macedon ''' (356 BC - 323 BC) commonly known as '''Alexander the Great was the outstanding military leader of the ancient world, leading Greek forces to the conquest of much of the Middle East, including Persia. He grew up in the court of his father King Philip II of Macedonia in Northern Greece. He was educated by Aristotle until he was 16Russell, Bertrand (1972). A history of western philosophy. Simon and Schuster. , In 336 BC, Philip was murdered and Alexander was declared the successor. After crushing a revolt in the large Greek city of Thebes, he conquered land in Thrace. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Alexander the Great was born in the Pella region of the Ancient Greek kingdom of Macedonia on July 20, 356 B.C., to parents King Philip II of Macedon and Queen Olympia, daughter of King Neoptolemus. The young prince and his sister were raised in Pella's royal court. Growing up, the dark-eyed and curly-headed Alexander hardly ever saw his father, who spent most of his time engaged in military campaigns and extra-marital affairs. Although Olympia served as a powerful role model for the boy, Alexander grew to resent his father's absence and philandering. Campaigns and Conquests His father's death left a twenty-year-old Alexander king of Macedonia and Greece. The Greeks had no love of being ruled by anyone, especially not by "barbarians" With the death of Phillip, they revolted believing they could easily break away from the new young ruler. They were about to become the first people to experience the depth of his military genius. Alexander in Egypt In November 332 he reached Egypt, and the Egyptians welcomed him as their liberator. The Persian satrap Mazaces surrendered with no resistance. At Memphis Alexander was sacrificed to Apis, (Hapi) , and was crowned with the traditional double crown of the pharaohs of Egypt; the egyptian priests were placated and their religion encouraged. Alexander reorganized Egypt employing Egyptian governors, while keeping the army under a separate Macedonian command. He founded the city of Alexandria near the western arm of the Nile between the sea and Lake Mareotis, protected by the island of Pharos, having it planned by the famous Rhodian architect Deinocrates. From Alexandria he marched along the coast to Paraetonium and from there inland to visit the celebrated oracle of Amon at Siwah. About 570 B.C., the Pharaoh Amasis rebuilt a temple in Siwa dedicated to the Amon Alexander the Great of Macedon - From History to Eternity by John J. Popovic'' Conquering persia and Death After Alexander reconquered Greece, he decided to put into action his father's plan of conquering Persia. the First Book of Maccabees says that Darius, king of Persia and Media. Alexander enlarged the Greek Empire by defeating Darius and seizing his throne. He fought many battles, captured fortified cities, and put the kings of the region to death. As he advanced to the ends of the earth, he plundered many nations; and when he had conquered the world, he became proud and arrogant. By building up a strong army, he dominated whole nations and their rulers, and forced everyone to pay him taxes. When Alexander had been emperor for twelve years, he fell ill and realized that he was about to die. He called together his generals, noblemen who had been brought up with him since his early childhood, and he divided his empire, giving a part to each of them. After his death, the generals took control, and each had himself crowned king of his own territory. The descendants of these kings ruled for many generations and brought a great deal of misery on the world.|First Book of Maccabees}} Legacy The conquest of Alexander fulfilled many of God's prophecies such as the destruction of Tyre Isaiah 23 and the king out of Greece.Daniel 8:21 Daniel 11:3 Views As is commonly the case with great conquerors, historians vary greatly in their opinions of Alexander. On the one hand he is seen as a civilizer who unified much of Europe and Asia, bringing advanced Hellenistic culture which flourished for centuries. The Roman historian Plutarch saw him as a philosopher-king with a universal vision of a harmonious world. The Romans admired him greatly for setting the stage for their own Empire, which in many ways was a continuation of his. Others saw Alexander as a ruthless, blood-thirsty tyrant, so self-centered that his only goal was to feed his insatiable need for power and lust for battle.Professor Ian Worthington "How 'Great' was Alexander?" The Ancient History Bulletin v.13 #2 (1999) Se Also *Alexandria *Bishop of Alexandria *Book of Daniel *Antiochus IV Epiphanes *1 Maccabees Notes References Category:Old Testament People Category:Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Male People Category:Greeks Category:Kings Category:Pharaohs Category:People in the Deuterocanonical books